reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Bolt Action Rifle
The is a weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption. '' Description The Bolt Action Rifle is a very versatile weapon due to its combination of high power, accuracy, good fire rate, and very fast reload time. While the five round magazine may be small, reloading the weapon with stripper clips is so fast that it is hardly a factor. Acquisition Single Player ''Red Dead Redemption *The Bolt-Action Rifle can be purchased from the Gunsmith in Escalera for $750, or $375 with enough Fame/Honor. *It has also been found in the mission "The Gates of El Presidio". It's located directly overhead when the player enters the fort, head right and climb the ladders, it'll be next to the cannon. ''Undead Nightmare'' *The player can obtain it simply by saving Cochinay from an Undead invasion. Multiplayer *The is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching level 40. **The "Bolt Action Assassin" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *In Free Roam, the Bolt Action Rifle can be found in Tumbleweed inside the saloon, some gang members in Tumbleweed also carry the rifle. *It can be dropped occasionally in Warthington Ranch, after killing a gang member. *It is also dropped by some banditos in Rancho Polvo. *Kill another player that has the weapon equipped, then walk over them. Tactics and Strategies One clean shot to the torso will kill most NPCs, and the rifle is also capable of taking out a grizzly with a single, well-placed shot to the head. Accuracy is very important when using this weapon; if played on Expert Targeting and the target is in motion, it is a good idea to lead the target a little bit and wait until they are centered in the reticule before firing. If the target is stationary, just aim and blast away: even at very long ranges, the bullets will, nine times out of ten, go exactly where you are aiming. In fact, in the mission "Great Men are Not Always Wise", it is possible to get one-hit kills on the bandits even from across town. The Bolt Action Rifle is very effective in PvP; it is capable of killing with one hit if the shot is accurate. Trivia * *The rifle is reloaded from what appears to be stripper clips although in real life the Krag-Jørgensen had to reload one cartridge at a time. The army did, however, experiment with speed loaders called the Parkhurst Device with a few Krags in the early 20th century. *The player should be careful when hunting with this weapon; at a close enough range, it will obliterate the corpse of small animals (armadillo, skunk, etc.) and most birds, leaving nothing to skin/pluck. *It is the fourth most powerful weapon in the game, with the third being the Rolling Block Rifle, the second being the Carcano Rifle and the first being the Buffalo Rifle. With the Liars and Cheats DLC, it becomes the fifth, with the Explosive Rifle being first. *The Mexican Army has been seen to use this weapon as well, notably at the start of "Civilization, at Any Price", Mexican soldiers armed with Bolt Action Rifles can be seen. Gallery File:Redeadrifle1_-_Copy.jpg|The Bolt Action Rifle shown on Marston's back Bolt_action_rifle.jpg|John using the Bolt Action Rifle es:Fusil de cerrojo it:Fucile Bolt-Action Category:Weapons in Redemption Category:Rifles